


Queen of Disaster

by fiveyaaas



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Dark Vanya Hargreeves, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Heavy Angst, Murder, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: It’s a dance.Two of them, coordinated to move around one another, abiding by the rules of the music echoing around them.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Queen of Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [light_loves_the_dark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_loves_the_dark/gifts).



> This is for Liv, for her birthday!!!!! She wanted a fic based off the feelings I got from a Lana song, and I chose “Queen of Disaster.” 
> 
> Please don’t read this if any of the tags upset you!

It’s a dance. 

Two of them, coordinated to move around one another, abiding by the rules of the music echoing around them. The rigor mortis is starting to set into the corpses, still playing the piece for her final concert hours after their death. It makes for a cacophonous melody, one sounding like the cracking of bones. 

Still, she’d gotten so talented, in their time apart.

He’d heard her when he first walked into Icarus, but her glowing eyes hadn’t been resolutely focused upon the stand she’d hastily settled into the corner of his room as they had when she used to play for him. She’d focused on him, across the room, instead. It had not shocked him that she was a concertmaster, and he’d felt a spark of pride for her, in spite of it all.

His hands reach forward weakly now, wanting their fingers to clasp. All the warmth he’d tried to fantasize in her gaze vanishes, and he’s knocked fifty feet backwards, displaced before he realizes he needs to blink away from the impact of her blow. 

“Vanya,” he calls out. “Vanya, I’m here. To make it stop. To make all of this stop.”

She doesn’t respond, stalking around the people she’d commanded to play. They’re playing a song now, one he recognized from many years ago when she’d played it in his room.

It gives him hope.

She crushes it. 

Before he can reach her side, she’s gathered energy from the noise of his powers, stopping him in the process of blinking over to her. Five glances down, not sure if he’s even capable of making any noise over the blinding pain. He looks away from his body before he can catch sight of the wound, knowing he won’t be able to convince himself to move any further if he sees his intestines spilling out of his own body. 

His voice is weak as he says her name, but she hears him regardless. 

“You’re not going to make me stop,” Vanya says, and she coaxes her voice into something sweet. He knows not to fall for it, knows that this isn’t Vanya in front of him. Not the one he’d left behind, at the very least. She gestures to the eviscerated bodies of their siblings around her, “They certainly didn’t, and I actually cared for them.”

“No, you didn’t,” Five sneers, spitting out blood that was much too dark when he coughed. He doesn’t think that he really has much time left at all, anymore. Maybe before he dies though, he can convince her not to end the world as well. Maybe then this wouldn’t all have been for nothing, then. He plays on the guilt that he knows she’s feeling, no matter how much she would deny it. “You wouldn’t have killed them if you did.”

Vanya raises her brows, and he realizes what she is about to say as she glances down at the gun he’d dropped beside himself. The one he’d intended to kill her with.

“Don’t,” he murmurs weakly, wishing she’d make this quicker for him. The shame makes his body feel something, though, and he hopes it’s a sign he hasn’t gone into shock yet. “Don’t you dare say what you’re thinking.”

“I’m right to think it, Five.”

“You would have ended the world,” his lips wobble as he says it. He’s accepted now that he will die, knowing there was no way he could stop her. ‘ _ At the very least, _ ’ he tells himself weakly.  _ ‘I’m surrounded by the people that I love.’  _ If he tells her he loves her now, though, she wouldn’t even believe him. Somehow that’s what stands out in his mind. There were so many times as a kid when he’d avoided crying in front of her, and it makes him feel even more pathetic as he sobs underneath her. “Vanya, I’m not going to begrudge you for it if you kill me, okay? But please,... Please just stop after you’re done with me. If you kill all of us, you’ve gotten revenge.”

“I don’t want revenge.” 

Her voice is so small when she says it, and Five wishes he could reach for her again. The pain is too immense though, and he knows that he’s about to die. “What do you want, then?” It’s awful, how he knows none of this would have happened if he’d just taken a second to  _ listen  _ to her. If he hadn’t left her behind a week ago. That’s all he’d had to do, and they wouldn’t be in the position they are now. 

“I want…” She can’t finish her words, and he coughs up the blood bubbling up in his mouth again. Her eyes follow the movement, and it’s like she’s seeing him for the first time.

They flicker to brown. Vanya sounds confused, “Five, what… what  _ happened?” _

His eyes are struggling to stay open, and he wonders if she’ll be able to survive when she realizes. She’s not in her right mind, obviously. Five wonders if she’s literally been possessed by her powers. “You don’t have to keep going,” Five says, feeling as his heart slows. “You could stop all of this, and the world wouldn’t end, you know. It would all be…” he coughs again. “It would all be over, Vanya. Don’t make the rest of the world suffer for what  _ we  _ did to you.”

She wraps her arms around herself, “You’re not going to die, you can’t.”

Five’s lips curl into a rueful smile, “I’ve lived a long enough life, V.”

“Five, no,” she crouches down beside him, but then they both hear the sounds of bullets. She clutches weakly at her ears, whimpering before her eyes go blue again. Five closes his eyes, knowing he’d failed everybody. At the very least, the Commission employees, dead-set on causing the end of the world, would die for it too.

Maybe she’ll throw a funeral for him, once she’s back to her right mind. Likely though, she’d burn beside them all.

Perhaps there’s a version of him out there, that got them all to safety. Perhaps there’s a version of him out there, that had never left his family at all. Perhaps there’s a version of him out there, that died in Vanya’s arms after decades spent together and happy.

It’s a comforting thought, and he grasps onto it as his heart slows, knowing he’d never be able to grasp her hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
